


The Rumor

by AnnaSoloWalker



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSoloWalker/pseuds/AnnaSoloWalker
Summary: Is it possible for Charlotte Roselei, known for hating the male gender, to be in love with a man? And that said man also freed her from her curse.? Yami, upon hearing the unbelievable rumor circulating the Clover Kingdom, will find out if what is said is true.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Rumor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723867) by eme-ele. 



> Black Clover and its characters belong to Yuki Tabata. 
> 
> This story belongs to eme-ele, I'm just a mere translator of it. You can find it in its original language (Spanish) in her account on FanFiction.

Rumors and gossips, normally, spread with an amazing easiness; whether in a small district or the capital of a big kingdom like it was the Clover Kingdom. The rumor, which started circulating that morning around every corner of the kingdom, spread like gunpowder and it wasn't even proper gossip because the story behind it was true. Almost nobody knew about it, just the protagonist of it and the person who, consciously, started spreading it.

It was a perfect plan, without any cracks, it had to work once and for all because its accomplishment depended on the freedom of one of the involved parties. That rumor, of course, had an elongated shadow that didn't take long to reach the Black Bulls headquarters, where everyone whispered restlessly, telling each other what the whole population was repeating uncontrolled. It was incredible, never had a story been harder to believe, but the mystery which surrounded it also made it more thrilling. It wasn't too early when, in that day full of expectation, Yami woke up. He smoked a cigarette in his room before going downstairs to the main room, alien to the fuss that had formed. When he arrived, he saw everyone scrambled talking to each other, and the only thing that could be heard were the phrases of incredulity and amazement.

—What's happening here?— he asked demandingly, but because of the noise, nobody heard him. His patience started to run out and he slammed his fist against a wall, crumbling it in the process. The silence that followed was hollow like it had never been before in the base where its occupants were noisy by nature.

—I'll ask again, what's happening here?

—Captain, the wall... —Asta stammered in fear.

—I don't care about the wall. Finral, answer!

The boy snorted with fear and weariness. In one way or another, he always got the rough end of the stick.

—Well... um... we were discussing something... —he whispered nervously.

—And what you're commenting is so important that you have to be so loud? You look like a band of savages.

—The Captain of the Blue Rose is in love with someone! — Luck cried out, moving his arms hyperactively from where he was.

Yami's eyes went wide open. Had he heard right? It was the greatest nonsense that could be said about someone like Charlotte Roselei. On more than one occasion, she had declared she had no other true love than the fighting or the battlefield.

—What are you saying?

—Hold on, I'll explain it better — said Magna with confidence—. It's rumored Captain Charlotte's curse, the one you were investigating, could only be broken by a man stealing her heart. We've opened a betting pot. I think it's a lie. What do you think? That's true or a lie?

—Who said such idiocy? —asked Yami with irony.

It was practically impossible. Charlotte in love? And with a man? Whoever had invented and spread something like that didn't know her at all. Every citizen of the Clover Kingdom knew the Blue Rose squad gained its fame by being integrated almost entirely by women, they proclaimed themselves to be free, autonomous, and not needing the help of men at all, meaning, they rely exclusively on feminine strength, which, by the way, wasn't small. Especially Charlotte's, whose briar magic was extremely deadly and efficient, not in vain had she made it to the captain position being very young. Besides, she was part of the nobility, therefore, her magic was already powerful.

—Nobody in particular— said Noelle condescendingly—. It is simply being commented.

Yami shook his head. The rumor had no footing whatsoever and whoever believes it was naive. He went out to the street to take some fresh air while he thought over what he just heard. If true, the man who had won her heart was lucky. Charlotte was a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful in the whole kingdom, there was no doubt about it. Moreover, she had a powerful nature and strong spirit. Yami admired her deep inside, even though he'll always try to get into ludicrous quarrels just to tease her.

—I'll go out for a while. —he informed the other when he reentered the building.

—So, Captain, where do I place your bet in? Truth or lie?— asked Magna from afar, noticing he was leaving.

—That it's a lie. That woman can't be in love and let alone with a man. I bet my whole monthly pay.

Convinced of this, Yami went out again, he took his broom and headed to the Blue Rose base. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, an entourage of girls received him smiling, even with illusion, something that had never happened when he'd been there before. He had always been treated with frigidity and apathy.

—Captain Yami, are you looking for Captain Charlotte?— asked one of the girls, squealing in excitement.

—Mmmh...yes.— claimed Yami taken aback by the effusivity.

Given the answer, all the girls started to scream excessively, making the Black Bulls Captain even more confused —if that was possible—.

—She's in the garden! Come in, come in!

They took him to the garden. On the way, Yami stared at the walls, columns, lamps. Everything was fresher, more elegant, and fine than his headquarters, where chaos reigned over with frequency. It showed Charlotte had decorated it recently, her tastes were embodied in every corner, detail, and ornament. When they arrived, the girls pointed at her. She was sitting in a white chair around a table, drinking tea. She wore her uniform, the one which wasn't too formal and she had no armor nor helmet, and she had her hair braided up as usual. Her beauty was undeniable and now, observing her, something odd stirred within him. His hands tingled lightly in anticipation and the idea of her being interested in a man began to bother him, although he didn't understand why. He shook his head again, it was truly impossible.

—Good luck! — wished the girls in unison after pretending to leave, hiding behind some close hedges to see if their plan had been successful.

Yami walked slowly and, with every step he took, distance grew short between them, he felt more uneasy. Everything was proving peculiar that day. Charlotte, upon noticing a presence approaching her, turned slightly to see who it was. She opened her eyes with surprise at seeing him, standing beside her, and her cheeks flushed hopelessly. Lately, it happened when he was near, especially since she dared to confess to her girls how she felt about him. She even told her vice-captain about her curse. But, she hadn't known how to be discreet.

—Yami?— she asked nervously, she cleared her throat in an attempt to keep her nerves at bay—. What are you doing here?

—Can I sit?

—Oh, sure,— making a signal to the chair at her side. Probably he was there for some state business, so she managed to calm down immediately.

Yami stared at the china teapot that was sitting at the table along with cups of the same material. All the crockery was white, bright, delicate, and with some blue touches. It was too obvious Charlotte had picked it out too. But why did he know her likes so well? In which moment had he fixed on her so much to know it? He nodded while the small detail spun in his head and saw how the woman poured tea in a cup. The smoky liquid gave away a pleasant scent and, taking the cup to his mouth and taking a sip, he noticed its taste was superb too. Charlotte looked at him intently, wondering how they had ended up alone drinking tea in the garden of her headquarters, probably being observed by her girls.

—Why did you come?— she inquired, unable to hold back the urge to know the motive of his visit.

Yami moved his dark gaze and set it down in her face. It had been a while since he'd seen her cold and rigid. Now, she acted oddly around him and it confused him.

—Straight to the point — he said, leaving the cup on the table.

Charlotte blushed again. She didn't want to look apathetic or as if he wasn't welcomed there, but her nerves were eating her up and she didn't know how to act while being around him. Her heart screamed non-stop for her to confess her feelings once and for all because she knew that she wouldn't have another opportunity as good as this ever again. But her reason was far more skittish, and she also feared the jest and rejection the confession may trigger.

—I'll be it too, so — started the man with an amused tone— I'm not sure if you are aware of* what's being said about you...

—About me? — Charlotte queried confused bemused.

—I don't believe it at all, but I needed your confirmation— Yami made a strange pause and a sarcastic smile appeared on his lips—. There's a rumor spreading all around the kingdom saying your curse lifted the day a man stole your heart.

Charlotte's pulse increased drastically and she reddened like never before in her life. Who could've said something like that if only just a few people knew about it?

—Of course, that's not credible. Everybody knows you hate men to death, so... —Yami stopped talking when he realized her nervous and anxious state—. Hey, are you okay? Your face's red.

The Blue Rose Captain cleared her throat noticeably, in a futile attempt to calm down.

—I'm alright, it's..., as you said, it's impossible. It's a lie.

She was running away again, building that mask of coldness which didn't suit her. She felt disappointed with herself but it was the fear she felt to think Yami might reject her, that he could despise her feelings. It would hurt her and she wouldn’t be able to bear it. The only way out was to shirk her feelings and hide them in the deepest nooks of her soul.

—Logically. That was it— he said standing up while having his hands on the table—. Thanks for the tea.

Yami didn't know if he should feel relieved or annoyed by the revelation. At least, he had won the bet and had her testimony as irrefutable proof. Nevertheless, seeing him leave and realizing she'd lose a golden opportunity, Charlotte took Yami's hand in hers to stop his leaving. Courage took over her being like it had never occurred in her life. She'd be honest even though her feelings might be rejected. She felt the love she kept inside would explode if she didn't take it to the surface. She couldn't bear it anymore and she was willing to stop hiding, without caring about the consequences.

—Sit again, Yami. I will tell you the truth.

The man, totally amazed, did as she said. The serious tone had left him intrigued. He looked at her intently, completely willing to hear every single word that came out of her lips. 

—Long ago, my family was cursed. Well, that's something you already know —she started to tell in a neutral tone—. The curse consisted of my magic going rampage the day of my eighteenth birthday, burying my whole family, and it would only be dispelled if a man was capable of stealing my heart.

Yami stared at her very seriously. So everything was true. It was incredible. He felt a sort of burning in his chest he didn't identify correctly. Who was the person capable of making someone who brags about hating men fall in love? 

—I proposed to be strong and to free myself from the curse with my determination, but I couldn't. That day, my briars buried me and when I was about to die, a man cut them and claimed he had spilled his soup because of the earthquake caused but my uncontrolled magic.

With every word he listened, Yami opened his eyes a little more in awe. She didn't look at him, probably she wasn't capable of it, because it must be taking her a lot to acknowledge what she was telling him. Everything he was listening to was real? Was he in a dream, being a victim of a joke of some sort? She was just describing the scene he had lived along with her years prior.

—He told me I should learn to trust others— she continued talking meanwhile a melancholic smiled appeared on her face— and I've been hiding all that I feel for him for more than ten years. I've never been able to say it.

Charlotte sighed relieved, feeling she had lifted a weight from her shoulders. At last, she dared to look at him, with her blue eyes demanding for an answer. But Yami didn't talk. He didn't utter a single word and the woman interpreted her feelings weren't reciprocated. She was hurt but also resigned because you can't fight against something impossible, you can't expect someone to love you by force. She had risked it and had lost.

—You can stay all the time you want —she smiled confidently and stood up to go to her room.

Yami, completely blocked at first, still sitting in the white chair turned while she walked away. He wasn't in a dream or a strange fantasy. Charlotte had opened a path before him, she had expressed her pure feelings, and what had he done? He kept quiet cowed by the magnitude and importance of those words. Then he remembered the uncertainty he felt, the rage and jealousy he got when he believed Charlotte was in love with someone whom at that moment he didn't know who it was and he stood up to go after her. He intercepted her midway and took her by the arm to turn her around. He didn't allow her to react, he drew her closer to him and put an arm around her waist. His other hand went to the back of her neck. He kissed her almost with irrationality, letting himself go completely by those unknown feelings that were slowly emerging inside of him. He felt Charlotte's delicate hands against his chest and her lips completely rigid by the surprise. But, from one moment to another, she also reciprocated the kiss, moving her lips with a sort of passional inexperience. When they pulled apart, she looked at him with illusion and a little bit of embarrassment, heart-pounding absurdly quick.

—I lost a bet because of you —Yami reproached in a mocking tone.

—What? —she asked in confusion.

—Nothing, it's not important.

After saying those words, he caressed her cheek with the hand that had been in her nape and pulled her closer to his lips to kiss her again. Meanwhile, in the distance, the Blue Rose girls sighed excitedly and their vice-captain smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to eme-ele for letting me translate her wonderful works :D


End file.
